Dead Moon Rising
by IcePrinzess527
Summary: There's a were hunting vampires and Jason is in the unique positions to help. Now he gets to shine. But how much will he like working with Pam? Jason/Pam, Rating may change.


Dead Moon Rising

Chapter One

Dang on it sure is cold today! Jason Stackhouse thought as he awoke half naked outside of his back door. This was quickly becoming a bad habit. It had been two months since he officially shifted that one cold night in January. It had been the first full moon since he had been bitten by that bastard Felton.

"It was a good thing Crystal's uncle took care of him too." Jason muttered to himself as he climbed the steps to his back door. He felt really wobbly, guess that was a side effect of running that he would have to get used to eventually.

He quickly turned on a light in the kitchen. His place was still dark considering it was just now dawn. Jason walked over to the longer counter in his cozy kitchen and checked his coffee maker. Pleased with the contents inside he switched it on and made his way towards the bathroom. Once he had relieved himself, he made his way back to the kitchen to check on his coffee.

A blinking red light caught his eye and stopped so fast his body jerked in mid air. Between midnight and now, which was about seven in the morning he had three messages. He sauntered over the answering machine and pressed the play button. The first message was from Pam. Pam worked for Eric, who was currently dating Jason's sister Sookie.

Jason had met Pam at Sookie's house a few months ago before all this happened. Jason smiled so big his jaw muscles hurt after a second as he recalled Pam. She had blonde hair that was straight and flowed at least two inches past her shoulders. She had a round face, blue eyes, slender straight feminine nose, and full lips. Her skin was almost bleach white which was fitting because she was a vampire.

She had full breasts, a nice tight ass, long legs…if Jason had to guess she probably weighed no more than one hundred and twenty pounds. She was close to five foot six maybe seven in heels.

The message was brief, "Hello Jason its Pam, Fangtasia Pam, I got your number from Sookie. She told me what happened and I was calling to check in."

"Aw, she cares" Jason said amused.

The next message was even briefer, "Okay I do not care really."

Jason started to laugh but the next message played before he could fully enjoy his bout of hysteria, "Alright so maybe I do care a little, but tell NO ONE! I need you to come down here to the bar at your earliest possible convenience, I mean it Stackhouse, if I find that you told anyone I called you will be my next meal understand?"

Jason let out a long low whistle. That Pam, she was a feisty one. He liked that. Jason quickly remembered his coffee and poured it into one of his favorite mugs. It was so old that whatever was written on it was long washed away, but it was his father's mug and Jason loved it for the sentimental value.

His parents had passed away about twenty years ago, in that time his life had been pretty crazy. He always felt good being home though. He kept his parents house. He lived there alone too, Sookie had moved into their Gran's house well, he did too but one he turned eighteen he decided to move back into his childhood home. It was left to him and Sookie, however Sookie wanted no part of that house. She had Gran's house anyway. She had left it to Sookie in her will, bless her heart, she was murdered last year.

It still hurt Jason to think about that part of his life. Losing Gran hurt like hell. And to know it was his best friend Rene' who did it made Jason so angry he started to shake a little. He let out a long breath, he couldn't let his anger push him too much or he would shift. Not fully, but enough to turn heads.

"What doesn't turn heads in Bon Temps nowadays?" He asked to himself.

He took a long sip of his black coffee and wondered what he was going to do. First about this whole shifting business. It was still really new to him. He supposed he could call Sam, he knew Sam was a shifter. Currently he had been spending most of his free time in Hotshots, where Calvin Norris, his packmaster, lived. Calvin was Crystal's uncle and the one who got rid of that asshole Felton.

Felton had kidnapped Jason because he was in love with Crystal Norris. Crystal, was a girl Jason met at the local Wal-Mart and took to Merlotte's for a new years eve party. He really knew nothing about her and frankly Jason hadn't given a damn. He was a ladies man and usually had the occasional one night stand just about every night.

Turns out Felton read way more into it and kept Jason tied up over a seven day period in which he proceeded to bite Jason in his were-panther form and the result is Jason being a half human half were-panther that shifted at the full moon. It was all still really new and really damn confusing to Jason. He was starting to learn things though, thanks to Calvin.

It wouldn't hurt to talk to Sam too he concluded. He glanced at the clock on his microwave, eight o' nine. "Dammit" Jason said aloud. Merlotte's didn't open til' noon and he wasn't going to call and wake Sam Merlotte up this early. The man had enough on his plate worrying about the bar he owned and named after himself and Jason's always troublesome sister.

It wasn't her fault, but ever since she got involved with vampires, vampire Bill being the first and then Eric Northman Mr. Sheriff of Area Five and owner of the vamp bar Fangtasia in Shreveport, she'd had her share of trouble. Jason did admire Eric though, he was a ladies man too, well used to be before Sookie. Jason silently wondered how many women he bedded in the course of his one thousand years of being undead. He would definitely have to ask him when he was there tonight he decided and made his way to the bathroom so he could shower and then crash for a few hours.

A few hours turned into all dang day. Jason shot out of his bed butt naked when someone knocked so loud he thought he was being shot at. He peeked out of his blinds and saw this it was dark. He spun quickly searching for a clock and saw it was six forty five. It got darker earlier in Louisiana in the winter.

The car out front was Eric's unmistakably, a red convertible, a 2008 model for sure Jason thought. He scanned his messy room for a pair of jeans and shirt that weren't dirty. He threw on a Louisiana Tech tee and a pair of old navy boot cut jeans.

He made his way to the front door and opened it hastily. "You overslept." Eric said in a cold tone.

"Yeah, I ain't used to this shifting business, I'll get a handle on it sooner or later." Jason countered.

"Well Pam is waiting, and she gets real testy when she grows impatient."

Jason took this cue and quickly gathered socks, his boots and a brown leather jacket.

"We better get to it then."

They got into Eric's car and headed out of Bon Temps toward Shreveport. Jason took this alone time to ask the six foot five Viking the question he'd been dying to all day.

"So Eric, bout how many women you been with?"

" Recently?" Eric asked with a perfectly raised brow.

" Naw, like all together you know, the whole time you've been, well not alive exactly…"

"Since I have been a vampire?" Eric finished his question.

"Yeah, since you been a vampire." Jason agreed.

"Hmmm, well I would have to say…" Eric paused suddenly, amusement spread all over his face. "Huh, off hand I'd say maybe two million, give or take."

Jason was beside himself, "TWO MILLION!!!!" He bellowed. "Are you sure, I mean can you really count that many, Jesus Eric! Does Sookie know?"

"Well, it's not something that has ever come up in casual conversation, and I fail to see a point in why she should know. It's not like I can catch anything." Eric chuckled at the last part of his statement.

"Yeah I don't s'pose you could." Jason muttered.

The drive was relaxing and the fact that Eric was quiet helped. Jason was deep in thought. He wondered why Pam wanted him to come to Shreveport anyway. Sookie was usually the one who was always being brought in on the happenings of the supe world. Json was just a guy who worked and worked out. Simple. He was starting to think to the point of confusion so he cussed rather loudly causing Eric to give him an amused although questioning look.

"you ok man?"

"yeah, I'm just tryin' to figure out why yall vamps need me at Fangtasia anyways?"

"I would glady indulge you Jason, but Pam is rather eager to discuss this with you." Eric told him flatly.

At that point Jason kept quiet for the rest of the drive trying to think about the girl he was with the previous night. What the hell was her name? Oh here we go again he thought to himself.

After what seemed like forever, Eric's red convertible pulled into the parking lot and skidded around the back of the vamp bar. Jason got out and looked down at himself to make sure he didn't have a rumpled shirt, he smoothed it out once from force of habit and followed Eric through the employee entrance and into Eric's office.

Pam was tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm of the chair she was sitting in.

"About time!" She exclaimed.

"He had to get dressed Pam." Eric retorted.

"Yes, I am rather grateful for that, now, Mr. Stackhouse, I have some important things I need to discuss with you. I have already spoken with Eric and he seems that I should be in charge of this assignment for which you've been brought here."

"Huh?" Jason asked confused already.

"you cannot be serious. Are you serious right now?" Pam asked annoyed.

" I got that somthin' is goin' on and yall need me, but why? I mean ain't Sook the one yall usually go to when u have a problem? I ain't special, I don't have any freaky mind reading stuff goin' on, I am just a simple guy who turns into a panther occasionally." Jason proclaimed.

Pam rolled her eyes at Eric and continued, "The fact that you have shifting abilities is precisely why we need you and not your sister Jason."

"Female vampires are disappearing from Shreveport Jason. And after I have interviewed any and every human and supe that I can, I have only come across one witness. It was Sookie who helped narrow the witness down, and it was your sister who found out that the witness in question saw a female vampire being taken into the woods unconscious at night by a shape shifter." Eric explained patiently.

"Back to the reason we have brought you here, we need you to see what you can find out down in hotshots." Pam indicated with a smile.

A smile that seemed to have taken with Jason dramatically. " Ok I will do what I can, but I gotta tell ya, I hardly go down to hotshots, I mean I work and I don't usually make it down there until I shift. I could start hangin' round Calvin some more I guess, but would that be suspicious?"

"I will help you figure out a good enough excuse Jason. It is not in my best interest to have you caught and killed." Pam said sharply.

After a few more raw details, Jason was back in Eric's car on his way home to Bon Temps. He felt really good about himself, almost cocky. He was gonna help solve a mystery. Finally his time to shine, he thought smugly to himself.


End file.
